


世途

by bicycledriver



Category: Original Work, 科幻 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB, 囚禁, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 权谋, 科幻背景, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicycledriver/pseuds/bicycledriver
Summary: （前）职业杀手×（前）要员秘书未来科幻背景，动荡年代一个杀手的自我反省与觉悟，由于一念之差“著名”杀手亏本上工。世途漫漫，猫猫相伴。职业生涯的最后一单，直接促成这位杀手专业成”教育家，她的一时“仁泽”把集权走狗男主教育成了家养猫猫。权谋剧情部分全部胡编乱造的，只能算学前班水平的斗争。。。。（没有大纲，随缘更新）
Relationships: GB - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), 女攻男受, 第四爱
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  * 亏本买卖



AZ是一个杀手，在这个科技发达万事万物都信息化的时代她并没有个人信息，就和历史上所有的无名杀手一样。她个人认为，杀手的最高境界并不杀人，也并不要计较这个人是否被杀死，而是杀人的行为能给环境或是群体带来多少好处？是否可以通过杀一个人而改变局势？只有这样才能从“无名”变成“有名”，例如杀手界的先驱，秦时的荆轲，虽是杀人不成反被杀，但到底名流史书启发后人。

她目前并没有真实姓名，但AZ作为一个代号已近很有名了，不少人排队让她“杀人”。她最近接了个新单子，还给人打了八折，甲方是她的老熟人。这人本来想当记者，结果阴差阳错成了一反抗军小头目，占据了大半D国江山，誓与D国集权政府不共戴天。反抗军的理念也很朴实，无非是高度信息化给民众带来了过度监控，系统内部又缺乏对于后台人员和财团的监管，这使得社会走向精致的独裁，人民再无出头之日，于是需要重新建立体系，反抗军的目标就是将‘人治’过度到‘法制’。通过两个多世纪数代人的努力，这反抗军终于初见规模，快要成气候了。

按理说这种自由派不太会使用阴暗操作，奈何对手太过狡猾，于是这昔日熟人在上级的授予下，开着无照小飞船带着稀有太空矿物就来找AZ接头。反抗军的要求也很简单，人怎么死的都行，只要死了就可以。看着从前的新闻从业者开着非法组装飞船，绕过大半个太阳系，战战兢兢的逃过覆盖全系射线监控。在漂浮着上世纪太空垃圾堆中的找到自己的基地，还低声下气的求人杀人，AZ一个于心不忍就还给打了八折。

目标是D国议长，这是AZ执业以来遇到的难度最大的目标，好在根据情报，议长将代表D国元首在一个月之后访问B国火星矿业工程。AZ刚好知道一颗在轨的未被记录小行星，于是一个月后，AZ提前按计划通过爆破改变小行星轨道，这颗小行星就这么把D国议长星舰装了个粉碎，当时A Z驾驶飞船开着隐形防护罩尾随着，确保没有救生艇弹出，就算弹出也得给第一时间炸毁。五分钟后她成功击落议长救生艇，检测系统显示救生艇内人员已无生命体征。

报告任务完成之后AZ便调转飞船往回撤离，这时她在舰体残骸左侧发现一名穿着维修服的人，这人飘在真空中，胸前的生命维持系统还亮着绿灯，说明这人还活着。考虑到这人可能目击到过程，合同又只签了一条人命自己没有义务杀他，最后AZ决定放出机械臂把人捞回飞船后返回基地。接下来她只要等尾款就可以了。


	2. 杀手救人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杀了一人，还救了一个人

接完大单之后，杀手界的惯例是停工一段时间避避风头。于是这捡回来的人就成了AZ打发时间的慰藉。这人被炸得半死不活，AZ没事儿就抢救他玩儿，这人其实是D国议长的一位秘书，还好当时签合同只签了议长的一条人命，不然自己这次是算违约了。看着这秘书那张漂亮的脸，AZ就这样为自己这次不专业的行为开脱，顺便又往那人身上插一个新管子。

一周之后，D国官方确认议长星舰遭遇小行星撞击，议长由于救生仓受损而遇难，随行人员除议长秘书一同遇难之外无人伤亡。当然这个时候，在AZ老巢里议长秘书已经恢复意识，他看到显示器里的这则新闻后试图挣扎着座起来。AZ摸着那人的脑袋帮他把头摆正，“你这一时半会儿身子还动不了，你放弃吧”说着又挥手换了个台，让系统给他放交响乐。

也就在这个时候，她这老熟人来了，反抗军委员会很满意，除了尾款还给了一些礼物，也没有人在意失踪秘书的死活。站在透明观察室外，她说“我就猜到你留着他，长的很符合你的口味，虽然我一直不懂你怎么会觉得这种类型算漂亮。”

AZ在一边笑笑“这种违背专业的事儿我也就干这一回。”

二人说笑着走入观察室，看着秘书身上的管子，这老熟人看了看仪器数据“哟，这伤的还不轻”

“那可不，我这几天没事光抢救他了。”AZ说着又把仪器摆正

床上的那人似乎认出了这熟人，又开始挣扎，AZ嫌他闹腾给了一毫克镇静。“你之后打算怎么办？”她熟人问，“你们要是成事了我就退休了，要是没有我继续干。”

“要是真的成了，你也别闲着，和我干吧”老熟人见机发出了邀请。

“你们给我个理由，还有你们怎么保证你们和那片土地上其他历史上的统治者不一样？”AZ的语气十分轻蔑，似乎认定了这次的反抗军依然会步独裁政府的后尘。

“别的不知道，但一定会让后辈重新得知顾先生其实是女的这一事实。”这老熟人张嘴就开始画饼。

“人都死了快仨世纪了，咋地你还带人掘坟啊？成不成还不好说呢” AZ开始嘲讽这老熟人依然想的太美。

见她这样说着老熟人也不恼，拍了拍连着仪器的秘书十分微妙的说：“那个手术你自己一个人做不了，你之后要是想给他弄，随时通知我，我给你安排人”说完了义气话之后这熟人摆摆手就回去了。

停工的AZ一般也不和外界联系，捡回来的人伤的蛮重，医疗室用的器械年代还不一样，这议长秘书用着最先进的维持系统，但气管插管方式依然用着几个世纪前的手段，这让他无法说话。手脚被AZ绑在床上，只能做点小幅度的挣扎。有好几次，虚弱的秘书在用尽所有力气之后开始哭，当然他发不出任何声音，AZ都站在一边笑着看他，似乎她很享受看人哭泣。

AZ从来不在他面前避讳自己的身份，秘书知道当杀手的多半都变态，但是没想到这人能变态到这种程度。她经常在秘书生命体征趋于稳定之后对他做一些难以启齿的事情，最早一次是在他后面塞了一个震动棒，秘书那些无声的轻微反抗在她眼里就是情趣的调解，只会让她的行为更加过分。那个震动棒的续航能力让人窒息，那个东西塞在秘书后穴跳动了四五天，不间断的刺激着他的前列腺，他甚至一度忘记了自己处境脑子里只剩下了高潮。数天之后等震动棒耗尽电量后AZ才把器具撤出他的体内，当然经过这几天的折腾他的生命体征不再稳定。AZ又开始快乐的抢救他玩儿。


	3. 结单后的快乐休假

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AZ开始耽于美色

在这之后，AZ就沉溺在了玩弄美人的愉悦中。只要她关掉通讯，基地就完全与外界失去联系，时间与世事在这个虚空中的小盒子里失去了意义。不过为了保持健康她依然保留着人类的生物作息，每天早上起来变着花样玩弄捡来的秘书，如果他体征不稳定那就抢救他玩儿，偶尔打开通讯了解一点地球上的情况。这日她一醒来，拿着一袋早饭去了医疗室，开了通讯器，边吃早饭边用鼻饲管给秘书喂点营养液，她这几天比较喜欢控制他的排泄，不禁止摄入但是禁止他使用阴茎排泄，看着他在痛苦又委屈的在床上蠕动AZ能快乐好几个小时。每次等他晕厥之后AZ才给他插管，看他惨白又汗涔涔的身子AZ觉得自己这职业规范违背的值，内心又泛起了自己是个好人的幻觉，不禁夸赞起了自己的仁慈。

在这之后，AZ就沉溺在了玩弄美人的愉悦中。只要她关掉通讯，基地就完全与外界失去联系，时间与世事在这个虚空中的小盒子里失去了意义。不过为了保持健康她依然保留着人类的生物作息，每天早上起来变着花样玩弄捡来的秘书，如果他体征不稳定那就抢救他玩儿，偶尔打开通讯了解一点地球上的情况。这日她一醒来，拿着一袋早饭去了医疗室，开了通讯器，边吃早饭边用鼻饲管给秘书喂点营养液，她这几天比较喜欢控制他的排泄，不禁止摄入但是禁止他使用阴茎排泄，看着他在痛苦又委屈的在床上蠕动AZ能快乐好几个小时。每次等他晕厥之后AZ才给他插管，看他惨白又汗涔涔的身子AZ觉得自己这职业规范违背的值，内心又泛起了自己是个好人的幻觉，不禁夸赞起了自己的仁慈。

也不知道是这秘书看开了还是放弃了，有好几次一动不动，玩他的时候一点反应都没有，AZ只能逐渐加大动作的尺度以维持他好玩程度。今日的地球新闻是反抗军占领西北地区，自己的老熟人出现在了采访里侃侃而谈，规划着这篇区域未来的发展。床上的人又开始挣扎，他每次看到反抗军获得压倒性胜利都是这幅样子，无声又愤怒的蠕动，完全没有力量但是很好看。

AZ笑着摸了摸他，“我以前和她一起读书的时候屯过一批古董子弹，我给你看看”说着她就掏出了一盒，“这是苏制7T3曳光弹”，从中拿出了一颗放在秘书眼前晃着，“以前造给 5.45x39mm步枪用的，5.45mm算小口径步枪，所以这子弹的口径也小，你看这块儿”说着她还指了一下子弹尖部“这种子弹没有其他子弹那么尖，圆柱部分也更长。”被禁锢在床上的秘书似乎对古董子弹并没有兴趣，也不想听她讲话，他满脸厌恶的把头扭到一边。看他是这样的反应，AZ心下不悦悄悄凑到他耳边说“你下面那么紧，又窄又小能吃的下去几颗？？”听到AZ的这话，秘书又开始了虚弱的抗争。AZ也不多和他废话，把他的两条腿翻到胸前，观赏着他泛着殷红的小穴。这几天玩的有点狠，似乎是有点炎症了，她用子弹的尖端戳着穴里外翻的软肉，轻轻一用力，一颗子弹就滑入了他体内。

边上的通讯器开始播报起了下一条新闻，还是和自己的老熟人有关“反抗军6军指挥长罗荣荣率部接管西北三省”听到西北三省失守AZ明显感到秘书全身肌肉都崩了起来，他不顾自己的腿还被AZ压着就试图从床上做起来看看显示屏，但每次都挣扎到一半都因为全身伤势过重而倒回去，如此反复十几次，床架和各种仪器牵动不断发出巨响，直到这条新闻播完彻底失去力气的他才放弃。脸又瞥向另一边掉眼泪，他手被绑着也碰不到脸，泪水浸湿了一大片蓝色的无菌一次性枕套。看他又是这幅样子AZ关了通讯器让系统放起了肖邦。

“每次提到罗荣荣你都那么兴奋，你这么喜欢她我把你送给她换个差事多好。”AZ开始说起了骚话，又拿起了一颗子弹。听到她这话秘书直接转过眼睛盯着她，眼中满是怨毒，眼中泪水又尚未干透，氧气面罩下的嘴唇微微颤动着。

“不愿意？你看你的身体可不是这么说的，你的穴都在吸这颗子弹内。”AZ继续说着，秘书的后穴在强烈刺激下收缩着，咬着子弹头不肯松开，AZ一松手子弹就被他吸进了体内。看来这么多天的调教已经让他的身体在无意识中适应了被玩弄。

“她当年刚毕业去当记者，不小心发现不仅无数事实被扭曲，还看见不少人活得像奴隶还不自知。她从小条件好哦，女孩儿受教育就是一种特权，这么好的条件自然不知道社会上的大部分女人活得不像人。搞的她世界观崩塌也不奇怪，投奔了反抗军也好。”AZ的手在秘书菊口按着，手指来回进出，从肠壁的软肉中获得安慰。“我倒觉得这才真的发挥了她的天赋。我比她现实的多。看着你们同党伐异，互相想把对方搞死，我正好从中牟利。”她把‘利’字发的很重，同时新的一颗子弹置入了秘书体内。

过度的开发似乎触到了秘书身体的极限，他的脸色变得更加惨白，“啧，真的紧呐，只吃了三颗。”AZ边说边摆好了他的腿，又走到另外一侧帮他换掉哭湿的枕巾。“人啊，不要想着老怪别人，万事都有因果，你先想想你们这几个世纪以来都干过什么。”换好枕巾后她拍了拍秘书的呼吸面罩，说完便离开了医疗室，开始了漫长休假中轻松的一天。

  
  
也不知道是这秘书看开了还是放弃了，有好几次一动不动，玩他的时候一点反应都没有，AZ只能逐渐加大动作的尺度以维持他好玩程度。今日的地球新闻是反抗军占领西北地区，自己的老熟人出现在了采访里侃侃而谈，规划着这篇区域未来的发展。床上的人又开始挣扎，他每次看到反抗军获得压倒性胜利都是这幅样子，无声又愤怒的蠕动，完全没有力量但是很好看。

AZ笑着摸了摸他，“我以前和她一起读书的时候屯过一批古董子弹，我给你看看”说着她就掏出了一盒，“这是苏制7T3曳光弹”，从中拿出了一颗放在秘书眼前晃着，“以前造给 5.45x39mm步枪用的，5.45mm算小口径步枪，所以这子弹的口径也小，你看这块儿”说着她还指了一下子弹尖部“这种子弹没有其他子弹那么尖，圆柱部分也更长。”被禁锢在床上的秘书似乎对古董子弹并没有兴趣，也不想听她讲话，他满脸厌恶的把头扭到一边。看他是这样的反应，AZ心下不悦悄悄凑到他耳边说“你下面那么紧，又窄又小能吃的下去几颗？？”听到AZ的这话，秘书又开始了虚弱的抗争。AZ也不多和他废话，把他的两条腿翻到胸前，观赏着他泛着殷红的小穴。这几天玩的有点狠，似乎是有点炎症了，她用子弹的尖端戳着穴里外翻的软肉，轻轻一用力，一颗子弹就滑入了他体内。

边上的通讯器开始播报起了下一条新闻，还是和自己的老熟人有关“反抗军6军指挥长罗荣荣率部接管西北三省”听到西北三省失守AZ明显感到秘书全身肌肉都崩了起来，他不顾自己的腿还被AZ压着就试图从床上做起来看看显示屏，但每次都挣扎到一半都因为全身伤势过重而倒回去，如此反复十几次，床架和各种仪器牵动不断发出巨响，直到这条新闻播完彻底失去力气的他才放弃。脸又瞥向另一边掉眼泪，他手被绑着也碰不到脸，泪水浸湿了一大片蓝色的无菌一次性枕套。看他又是这幅样子AZ关了通讯器让系统放起了肖邦。

“每次提到罗荣荣你都那么兴奋，你这么喜欢她我把你送给她换个差事多好。”AZ开始说起了骚话，又拿起了一颗子弹。听到她这话秘书直接转过眼睛盯着她，眼中满是怨毒，眼中泪水又尚未干透，氧气面罩下的嘴唇微微颤动着。

“不愿意？你看你的身体可不是这么说的，你的穴都在吸这颗子弹内。”AZ继续说着，秘书的后穴在强烈刺激下收缩着，咬着子弹头不肯松开，AZ一松手子弹就被他吸进了体内。看来这么多天的调教已经让他的身体在无意识中适应了被玩弄。

“她当年刚毕业去当记者，不小心发现不仅无数事实被扭曲，还看见不少人活得像奴隶还不自知。她从小条件好哦，女孩儿受教育就是一种特权，这么好的条件自然不知道社会上的大部分女人活得不像人。搞的她世界观崩塌也不奇怪，投奔了反抗军也好。”AZ的手在秘书菊口按着，手指来回进出，从肠壁的软肉中获得安慰。“我倒觉得这才真的发挥了她的天赋。我比她现实的多。看着你们同党伐异，互相想把对方搞死，我正好从中牟利。”她把‘利’字发的很重，同时新的一颗子弹置入了秘书体内。

过度的开发似乎触到了秘书身体的极限，他的脸色变得更加惨白，“啧，真的紧呐，只吃了三颗。”AZ边说边摆好了他的腿，又走到另外一侧帮他换掉哭湿的枕巾。“人啊，不要想着老怪别人，万事都有因果，你先想想你们这几个世纪以来都干过什么。”换好枕巾后她拍了拍秘书的呼吸面罩，说完便离开了医疗室，开始了漫长休假中轻松的一天。

  
  



	4. 新闻批评与对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男主终于开始说话了

上回的古董子弹似乎由于年代久远表面上生长了细菌，AZ那天心急又没来得及消毒，最后搞得秘书还感染了。AZ抢救了好几天人才活回来，从那以后她便不再过度玩弄秘书，最多也就是嘴巴上调戏两句。没了人为对他身体的损耗，秘书的身体以缓慢的速度愈合，看他身体逐渐好转AZ拆了呼吸机。

“你感觉怎么样？能不能说话？”AZ抚摸着他的颈部问道。

“你这个变态”他嗓音嘶哑，由于尚未康复每个字都说的十分费劲。

“没事，过几天就不哑了，恢复的有点慢，不过还行。”AZ完全没理他，自己说着自己的。她瞟了一眼秘书，他似乎还想说什么，但碍于身体十分虚弱又闭上了嘴巴。

这几天由于没有玩弄秘书，每天收听收看地球新闻成了AZ的唯一乐趣，由于秘书还不能说话，AZ就边看边对着秘书批判时事，不是今天集权政府新战略等于自断后路，就是明天反抗军进攻西南困难重重。

“不得不说，罗荣荣自从不干了记者这运气是真的好。”AZ又对着今天的新闻发出了评语。西北地区发生了地震，说是把纪念园几座墓震裂了，其中不仅包括顾先生的还有当时建国时期的几位要员，罗荣荣立即下令组织了考古小组进行抢救性发掘，结果墓室打开一看，DNA一安排，好家伙，顾先生真是女的。还验了一下其他几位，其中发现某大法官居然是中毒身亡，还有一位商会会长直接颅骨上有个枪眼。这些个消息一出，一时之间众人哗然。

罗荣荣这人记者也没白干，又指示部下在势力范围区域大肆宣传D国集权政府多年来歪曲事实，偷梁换柱，残害忠良。这回搞得里里外外民怨沸腾，这样一来集权政府不仅没在战场上占优势，舆论支持也被这姓罗的霍霍没了。

看着新闻里的镜头，整个纪念园被士兵围着，发掘处四周围起了巨大的白布，画面只远远的拍到了几个巨大白色方盒，还有进进出出的发掘人员。

“这哪是她运气好，D国的气数没了罢了”一个沙哑的声音，突然也发出了一句评论，说的很虚弱。

“呦，你到是看的开。”AZ在一边搭话

“本来就是这样，并不是D国内部没有能力，也不是反抗军有天才，只是由于不可抗力D国政府失势了而已。”他说话有些费力，但还是坚持把话讲完了。

“谢谢夸奖，我也算是不可抗力的一部分了”AZ是真的脸皮厚，说着又发出了哈哈哈的笑声。

“没有夸你的意思，我还是觉得你很变态，我有点想喝水。”他在一边用很小的声音说，不知道是怕被玩弄还是用完了力气。

AZ看他这样就开了一袋水给他喝，还很贴心的用棉花沾水涂到他嘴唇上。这是秘书几十天来第一次自己喝水，一丝不太习惯伴着毫无灵魂的蒸馏水淌入了他喉咙深处。

（其实男主觉悟挺高，只是之前AZ没有给他开口的机会）


	5. 果冻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 装果冻不用盘子装那用什么装呢？

“从历史角度来看，亡国这种东西没有一个是冤的。”

今日的地球新闻是D国元首的飞机差点被反抗军打下来，AZ吃着早饭又开始了新一天的新闻评论。每天通讯打开以后，还能收到罗荣荣发来的各种邮件，每封邮件内容不同，目的确只有一个——劝说AZ放弃杀手职业跟她干。AZ也每次只回俩字儿“已阅”。

吃完了自己的太空餐，AZ去冰箱里拿出了果冻。秘书这几天已经不需要鼻饲管进食了，但身体还十分虚弱，普通食物对于他的内脏来说依然难以负担，只能给他吃吃这种绿色的营养果冻。

AZ掀开秘书的胸前的衣服，把衣服拨到两边，用钳子夹着酒精棉花在他胸口涂匀，酒精的刺激让他胸口的皮肤起了一层疙瘩，小疙瘩平复之后她直接把果冻反扣在了他胸前，塞给他一个透明小勺，让他自己吃。她就在一边看着，秘书的手部功能恢复的很慢，每次都吃的异常艰难。这样躺着让他自己吃动作中又带有某种难以描述的屈辱，总之AZ看的挺开心，秘书开不开心她就不知道了。看他吃的缓慢，AZ顺便打开了全息设备开始看罗荣荣今天又发了什么废话，今天的内容大致是西南地区易守难攻反抗军久攻不下，还说了什么人类长期生活在太空对身体不好，最后总结依然是让自己去和她干。

“你不如和她干，等反抗军建国后她地位不会低”秘书的手耷拉在一边，手似乎很累的抽抽着，果冻支只吃了三分之一都不到。

“反抗军多半是让她筹备建立新机构，这机构要是没整好岂不是又拥护集权？好家伙我绕一圈最后成新集权走狗？她想的美。”AZ摇摇头。

“那不一定，反抗军多半不走老路，就冲她去掘坟，这人说到做到的。她给你承诺的位置也不低，你要是配秘书记得找我。”秘书又重新抬起了手，擓了一小勺果冻。

“怎么？你到时候身体恢复了借机再杀我，为你老领导报仇？”AZ发出了冷笑盯着秘书的眼睛，他这口果冻咽的十分缓慢。“你到也是忠心，发现小行星以后居然不要命一样出仓，想强行手动炸掉左侧发动机，以此改变舰体运动轨迹躲过小行星。啧，可惜还是小行星跑的快”说着她上手撸了一把秘书的头发。他仰躺在窄小的手术床上瞪大眼睛看着AZ，手不受控制的软在一边，裸露的上半身还放着半颗果冻，病态的样子显得诡异又可笑。这种荒诞的病态让AZ看的十分养眼，还拿过小勺亲自喂了他一口，又随意地把小勺塞回他的嘴。

秘书要抬手很费劲，满脸扭曲地控制自己的手从嘴里取出了小勺，剧痛与酸麻覆盖了整个肢体，平复了好一会，眼角还挂着痛出来的眼泪。他才对着在一边欣赏的AZ吐出来了一句话“原来你知道。”

边上的AZ用吸管吸着袋装太空普洱茶点了点头“嗯，这点不知道我还当什么杀手。你太情绪化了，之前情报上说你情绪波动少，我看你以前只是能忍。”

“我以前只是听说过，但没见过真的变态，你好扭曲，你为什么看人生病还会笑？”秘书倒也实话实说。

“我不是笑你，看见你痛苦我仿佛看见集权垮塌，我开心，所以笑。”


	6. 咪咪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正你的名字用不了了

在AZ的凝视下秘书只能继续吃果冻。他吃完以后AZ居然把小勺塞到了他的后穴，她还编了个十分正当的理由称之为“入侵集权体制内部”。AZ很潦草的帮清理了胸前的果冻残渣，撤掉了他身上的仪器管子。不知道从哪儿弄出来一个轮椅，就把他丢了上去。完全没有恢复好的身体歪在轮椅上看AZ开始对治疗室进行清洁以及无菌处理。中途他抽筋了好几次AZ也没有理，直到整个治疗室所有设备重新调试完毕，物资重新储备好，AZ关闭治疗室打开环境消毒功能之后才慢慢悠悠把他推到过道上。

走了好几百米，通过虹膜解锁她们进入了一个大厅，里面是AZ的工作台和各种设备。自己的个人信息被全息设备投在半空，巨大画幅上的内容证明了他的猜想。自己在理论上已经死亡，而且在形式上已经被“埋”了，并且葬礼十分隆重。

“你某种程度上已经消失了”AZ启动遥控设备升起了基地外侧金属墙壁，内侧高强度玻璃整面暴露在太空环境下，像是一大面落地窗，窗外都是漂浮的太空垃圾，阳光射在废弃卫星上折射进他的眼睛，透过密密麻麻的废旧卫星依稀还能看到远处的蓝色星球。

“过段时间给你弄个新身份，可惜我现在没有姓名，要是有了你跟我姓多好？”AZ还在一边说话。

“你要是跟罗荣荣干就有了”他说着又试图控制自己的身体，让轮椅座的舒服一些，可是扭动了半天还是失败了。

AZ微笑地在一边看他蠕动，关上金属窗帘，就把他推出了大厅。走了一段距离后到了一个房间里，房间和大厅一样也有落地玻璃，被金属外墙罩着透不进阳光。房间里有一张双人床大小的床，只有一个枕头。床上的床单是数张拼接后的驼绒皮。羊驼毛铺满了床的表面，毛茸茸的床单看上去柔软又奢侈。AZ把几张蓝色的治疗室无纺布枕巾卷成一卷给他当枕头，又把他整个人转移到了床上，看他整个人陷入其中被毛毛们包裹。

“我这基地只有我房间这一个睡觉的地方，今天开始你就和我睡好了。”她又拿出珊瑚绒毯子盖住秘书的身体，摸了摸驼绒毛毛说：“怎么样，地球澳洲运上来的驼绒皮。”

没有选择余地的秘书还是扭头不看她，她胡乱的隔着珊瑚绒毯子在秘书身上上下游走，秘书的身温透过绒毛传到她手上，秘书还轻轻扭动着试图让她停手。AZ感觉子像是在摸一只猫。她突然说：“反正你名字用不了了，我叫你咪咪好了，咪咪！”她还把头埋到秘书胸前隔着珊瑚绒毯子蹭了蹭，又抬头看他继续“咪咪”“咪咪”地叫，没有选择余地的秘书只能把头扭到一边不看她。

她把室内温度调到6度，又从柜子里拿出套着珊瑚绒床单的羽绒被覆盖住咪咪，整个人也钻进被子，隔着被子下的珊瑚绒毯抚摸着秘书的身体。她好像真的很喜欢珊瑚绒，她用毯子把人裹紧以后拘在怀里揉，秘书有那么一刹那真的产生了自己真的是一只猫的错觉，表面上在反抗，但同时享受着主人的抚摸走向高潮。


	7. 训猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男主突然觉得其实做猫不错

AZ抱着咪咪揉了很久又小睡了一会儿，由于有上次子弹的那事儿她也不敢把没有消毒的东西放在咪咪体内太久，趁着他眼神迷茫AZ取出了小勺儿放了个震动棒进去，这种震动棒还有体外配件，后穴和禁锢前面的环连着，皮质的线条像内裤一样把下体包裹住，说是包裹其实是锁。AZ设置好密码后，拿走了他所有的衣服，让他的皮肤直接被毛茸茸的织物所包裹，调整好温度就离开了房间。

后穴的震动棒有规律的震动着，似乎是每隔25至30 分钟会工作一次。在之前的多次玩弄中AZ早已对他的敏感点了如指掌，每当它开始震动秘书都会在绒毛的包裹中陷入震颤，在震动的猛烈刺激下丧失自我，迷失在欲望之中。一波波的震动让他在被子下起伏颤抖，他感觉自己像是一只坏猫猫，在主人的床上来钻来钻去。每每想到这里他都不由自主的到达一个新的巅峰，前身的禁锢又让他无法发泄，只能汗涔涔的倒在早已被体液浸湿的绒毛之间。

他在清醒的时候试图挣扎开门出去，房间里有两个门，一个可能是通向洗手间，但连洗手间门都是虹膜锁，他完全打不开。房间温度又被AZ调的很低，来回几次之后他只能裹着毯子爬回床上，AZ似乎有在监视他，每次他爬到一半由于身体原因瘫在地上的时候，房间温度都会恢复正常一段时间。

“咪咪真是好动，站都站不起来还要爬出来”突然一个声音从房间广播里传出来，随着这句话的说完，体内的震动棒再次工作了起来，还没有爬回床上的秘书直接摊在地上开始痉挛。房间的温度很低，身体又因为后穴的刺激而震颤不止，冷汗水一样的不断流出，滴落在地板上，他只能裹紧毯子摊在地上翻动，由于身体完全没有好，很多时候他翻到一半还会倒回去。

极端的温度加之剧烈的刺激，他的眼前出现了眩光，汗水甚至在地板湿出了一块水渍。就在这个时候门开了，AZ回到了房间，一把扯开他蔽体的毯子，又把毯子铺在一边的地板上，帮他翻过身子以后放在了毯子上。解开下体束缚之后，可能是被玩的有点过，精液和肠液十分缓慢地从他体内流出，混合着弄湿了毯子，身下的湿濡让他想起了自己以前养过的猫。猫猫得肠胃炎的时候会憋不到猫砂盆，在地板上随意排泄，最后要主人来收拾地板，同时还要清理虚弱的猫。他觉得自己就像是坏掉的病猫，摊在自己的体液里等待主人来处理。他不知道自己出什么问题了，明明以前不会有这种奇怪的想法，但他现在在高潮的余韵中满脑子觉得自己是猫，自己几小时前还逞一时口快说AZ是变态，但现在自己这种觉得自己是猫的想法似乎也很是变态。

AZ看着一脸茫然不只知道在想什么的秘书，摆弄了一下他湿漉漉的下体，就像是真的在检查弄脏自己皮毛的猫。叹了口气，把人弄到了浴室里，像在地球上洗猫一样把人弄干净，擦干以后又找出新的珊瑚绒毯子把人裹了放回床上。被干燥的毛茸茸再次包裹，躺在床上的秘书心理产生了一个更加奇怪的想法，在这个体制崩塌、时局混乱的时候做一只猫猫有什么不好呢？在这个世道，人和动物又有什么区别呢。

AZ看着时间也差不多到了人类生物钟休息的点儿了，她自己洗漱出来后看见床上的秘书似乎是睡了。她半坐在床上打开屏幕连上耳机，准备看点消息，边上的珊瑚绒毯子动了动，她转过头去看，他隔着毯子蹭了蹭她的手，又十分艰难地翻了一个身，试图离她更近，想挨着她睡。


	8. 猫的觉悟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秘书是真的想做猫

遥控开启遮光外墙后AZ盯着窗外，各种废弃卫星漂浮在这一侧窗子外面，远处来自恒星的光芒穿过隔温玻璃，被数层深色夹层过滤之后变得可以直视。身边人半颗脑袋露在被子外面，感受到光线后往AZ一侧靠，二人之间的珊瑚绒毯子也随着动作拱了拱，毯子蹭着AZ的皮肤就像一只真的猫，在清晨钻入被窝趴，卧倒在主人身边。

AZ并没拒绝秘书的动作，他把脸往绒毛里埋深了一些，心中莫名感到了某种满足。这种满足与赚到钱或者拥有某种地位完全不一样，是一种纯粹又单一的安定，就像猫和主人。。。。想到这里秘书试图制止这种疯狂的想法，闭着眼睛摇了摇头，自己一定是被AZ用性爱控制住了，这样不好。可是在他摇头时，满脸都是毛茸茸的触感，又让他不由自主想起了做猫。等他从做猫的奇怪想法中抽离出来时，身边的AZ已经起床去了洗漱间。他在尝试了几次坐起来之后接被迫接受了身体尚未恢复的现实，只能靠在床上发呆，而发呆这种行为直接让他觉得自己的境遇像极了猫，随即他再次陷入了做猫的迷思之中。

过了一会收拾好的AZ从洗漱间走出来，就看见半靠着盯向一团被子发呆的秘书。虽然自己不太在意人的生死，可不知是被玩过头了还是怎么回事，AZ总感觉秘书的眼神从昨天开始有了变化，从某种缺乏人性的状态走向了某种非人性，眼神变得像个小动物。AZ自己作为一个杀手当然也没有资格谈论人性的问题，她的工作是非法剥夺他人生命，在某种程度上和人性毫无关联，和剥夺人性的事情也有一定区别，但这次不一样，秘书怕不是在她的玩弄之下精神出了些问题，丧失了维持人性的意志。

想到这里她略有迟疑，不论是现在继续还是把人放回去，都是祸患。放回去对自己完全没有好处；留着一个大活人在身边虽然爽，但指不定哪天他身体恢复后会给自己弄出祸端，就算没有祸端，这横竖也可能是个累赘。这时，秘书的眼神对上了她的眼睛，她迟疑了一下开口问：“你还好吧？”秘书点了点头继续看着她，眼底透出单纯与期待，宛如乖巧坐在食盆边等待吃罐头的纯种猫。秘书身上还裹着昨天给他的毯子，她上前挨着秘书坐在床上，把手指插进他的头发，一路从耳朵抚摸到脖子，拨着裹紧他脖子的绒毛，从被子里找出还攥着毯子的手，掰开他的手指，才看见被包裹的裸体。“应该给你找一件衣服”AZ说。

秘书还是那样看着她，单纯无辜又期待。AZ心中泛有一丝悔意，甚至希望秘书这状态只是为了反杀自己而装出来的。自己常年单独行动，精神异常稳定又没有精神病基因缺陷，基地里什么药品都有，就是没有治精神病的药，天知道基地里有朝一日会有第二个人常住。

AZ咽了口唾沫，凑到秘书眼前与他对视，又问：“你在想什么？”

“我在想，猫不用穿衣服的”秘书语气软软的，眼神依然纯良，与前几天刚能说话就骂AZ变态，看见罗荣荣一副看到乱臣贼子恨不得上前问候对方祖宗的样子判若两人。

听到他这么说AZ直接愣住了，脸上满是质疑，这人装的吧？！难不成真的被自己玩疯了么？！“你这不至于啊，这么演就没意思了，国家戏剧学院可没欠你文凭。”AZ总觉得人是很坚强的，不会很快在精神上坏掉。

眼前的秘书看到AZ这样，有些委屈眼睛红红的，呼吸变得急促，先是眉毛皱在一起盯着AZ看了会儿，又撑起自己的身子凑到AZ脸颊上蹭了蹭，在她耳边说，

“有些人看似穿着衣服，可是本质上他们是狗，我以前就是这样。”

“所以？”AZ挑了挑眉毛

“所以。。咳咳。。所以他们自己觉得自己是人，可是其实只是制度的狗，走狗很难意识到自己不是人，也意识不到自己其实并没有被当成人对待。”他说完又倒回了床上，继续用期待罐头的眼神看着AZ。

AZ听到他说这话沉默了一会儿便反问“那你觉得你是有觉悟的狗？”

“不，我是猫”秘书仰躺在床上，身子在绒毛的包裹中扭了扭。

AZ突然一把拎起他的头发就把人往洗漱间拖，把人按在洗手台前，又十分粗暴的把人脸怼到镜子上“你看看清楚你是个人”说完便松开了手。

由于爆炸导致神经受损，失去支撑力后他的身子歪倒在一边，像被抽掉筋骨一样瘫软下去，勉强斜靠着洗手台的一角支棱起上半身。他抬头仰视着AZ眼里满是委屈，似乎是在埋怨AZ在他完全没有准备的时候就凶他，眼泪早就掉了下来，滴在金属地板上滚成一颗颗水珠。

就这么狼狈地抽噎了一会儿后，他说：

“可是我想做猫”


	9. 转业

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AZ决定要转业了

看到秘书这样AZ鬼使神差地用手摸了摸他的下巴，就像真的在撸猫一般。呼噜声从秘书喉咙处传出，他用脸来回蹭着AZ的手如同宠物猫在回应主人的爱抚。既然他想做猫，那就用对待猫的方式对待他好了。他在呼噜声中仰倒在AZ怀里，AZ用一次性棉布沾了水细细地擦拭着他的眼睛，动作也不是很细致，如同一位刚刚有猫但又不太会给猫擦泪腺的主人。

猫猫人也不太愿意穿衣服，AZ只能用昨天洗好的毯子把他一团，扔在大厅里一把椅子上，随后就自己去准备了早饭。一刻未到，AZ拿着自己的早饭吸着袋装普洱就回到了大厅。看见秘书一脸安详地窝在椅子坐垫上，像只猫一样把自己团城一个球，成年人男性体型大过坐垫不少，毯子一角软乎乎地掉在地上，整个画面宁静又诡异。

AZ把果冻放到他前面，他抬眼看了一眼又继续盯着窗外的废弃卫星看，似乎还并不想吃早饭。AZ也不强求，开了通讯器边吃早饭边处理事务。罗荣荣依然发了邮件，内容还是老样子：战场形势如何如何以及劝说AZ转业。她的意思AZ未必不知道，而且AZ心里也清楚，反抗军迟早建立新政权，一旦新结构建立那么第一波清算的就是AZ这种结构破坏者，其实也确实是早转业早安全。这熟人是什么样的人AZ这么多年也看到明白，这人看似满嘴狂言，但只要她开口就能做到。况且反抗军多年一直协同工作，并不存在唯一“领袖”或者“元首”，经过这几天的思考，AZ终于给她回复了确认邮件，让她细谈新机构薪资待遇和工作性质。

回完邮件AZ开启了新闻接收，边放着通讯边观察着裹在毛茸茸毯子中的秘书。今日的D国新闻是9军对西南久攻不下，反抗军新战略是追加一路杨博的部队从南方海域往内陆走，和罗荣荣的9军形成一个包围圈。

“这俩狗娘养的狗男女真不要脸”听到这则报道后，秘书裹着毯子坐了起来嘴上还骂骂咧咧。

“呦，怎么不做猫了？”AZ吸了一口普洱，斜视着秘书。

“只有人类最粗鄙的语言才能描述我对她俩的态度，呸！”他一边骂着一边打开果冻，他恢复地不太好，动作有些费劲。

AZ在一边看着，顿感有些好笑，她早就看过秘书的情报，他在地方上当官的那几年罗荣荣刚好去那儿调查一个案子，当时杨博还是当地一检察官。罗荣荣费力好几个月，案子还是不明不白的“消失”了，没错，是整个案子消失，卷宗包括当事人，一个晚上人间蒸发。调查这个案子的人有不少还纷纷“意外”去世，要不是罗荣荣和杨博这俩跑得快，不然也早就不在阳间了。也就是因为这件事，罗荣荣和杨博同时加入反抗组织。从此，这一女一男的人生像开了挂一样，学新闻的人开始制造新闻，搞法律的人开始违反“法律”。其实AZ觉得这样也不错，虽然早年间惨了点，但由于造化弄人被迫发现了自身特长也是件好事。更何况她俩这特长不仅能扭转局势，还能造福百姓。

显然，当时作为地方执行长官的秘书依旧不怎么待见这俩活宝。


	10. 猫叫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 转业过程，AZ基地来了医生。

秘书受限于伤病原因，吃果冻还是十分缓慢，吞咽还有些许困难。他用毯子蒙住头，一勺一勺地往嘴里送，他每吃一口还抿一下嘴唇。

就在AZ看得出神时，罗荣荣的回复邮件来了，并且说要是AZ同意了，她和新机构负责人就来基地看看她。和AZ猜测的差不多，新机构是特勤局，拟定之后还会有隶属的大学培养专业人员。目前通过反抗组织内部投票，局长人选已经定好了叫“冯时青”，看名字AZ并不认识，不过看到照片之后AZ马上就笑出了声。原来是她啊，老朋友了嘛，AZ心中感叹着。这人是杀手组织Q的经理人兼随队医生，AZ和Q组织合作过几次，她能力很强但是不喜欢出外勤，Q组织的内外事务包括物资供给还有人员安排这种都是她一个人在做。而且这人情商极高，人脉又广，现在趁着形势给自己找个出路也确实是她的作风。

看来是反抗组织注意自己有一段时间了，AZ看着职务和薪资待遇叹了口气，连岗位都已经安排好了——特勤局六处负责人，主要负责国内特殊案件，并且需要承担一部分学校里的实战授课。看被安排地这么妥当AZ也没有什么异议，况且冯时青是个能人，在她手下做事不会差到哪儿去。AZ反复确认了好几遍合同内容还有一些细节，就签了文件发回去。可以看得出来这反抗组织对自己已经非常了解，应该是做了很久的情报功课。又列了一串物资清单给罗荣荣发去，让她要来的话帮忙给带上来了，最后还说要是有好的全科医生也请一个上来。

罗荣荣看到AZ的确认函后自然是兴高采烈，赶紧给发去了聘书。看到她一串物资清单里有精神科药物，还要个医生，心下就有了些猜测。恰好这刚用新名字没几天的冯时青以前做随队医生，经验丰富，什么疑难杂症都处理过，毕竟以前她这工作环境导致她精神科维稳也是一把好手。本来就打算在AZ答应之后俩人都要上去看看，那既然这样就一块儿好了。

趁着这几天集权政府火力都被杨博吸引走了，于是罗荣荣装载好了物资，喊上也在劝人转业的冯时青，带着随行护卫舰队便出发了。她熟门熟路地通过加密通讯通知AZ自己飞船的行进轨迹，和边上的冯时青说：“她这批要的物资里有好多精神类药物。”

“奇怪，不应该啊，她属于不太可能出问题的那种，之前几次合作都可以看得出来”冯时青翻了一页手里的全息屏幕说着。

“估计不是她”罗荣荣看着基地对接口打开，又设置好轨迹让物资舱先对接。

“她把议长秘书留着了?”冯时青语气中带了点笑意。

“是啊，你心理做个准备，她这样讲了说明那人问题还不简单”罗荣荣说着就开始准备载人舱的对接。

“害，我什么病人没见过，之前有个杀手总觉得自己身体里长了个南瓜，这不也治好了么。”她关上手中的全息设备，语气十分轻松，似乎觉得那不是什么问题，并且期待着对接后与故人的重逢。

不过俩小时后，唠得正欢的三人正说笑着参观AZ基地新设备，走到一处休闲厅内，观景窗边有个桌子，桌下传来的一声猫叫让冯时青感到些许棘手。


	11. 私报公仇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不如让他搁家里给你生孩子吧

门外，三人透过玻璃圆窗向内张望，秘书裹着毯子在地板上翻滚。罗荣荣在掏出了根电子烟，还连着叹气，甘草味的雾气笼罩在她周围；冯时青凑在玻璃前仔细地观察屋内人的奇异行为。

“我这儿禁烟，电子烟也不行”AZ打破了沉默。

“要我说，你这要不别给治了。不如我帮你安排人给他植入个人造子宫，搁家里给你生孩子吧。反正治好也是祸害，”罗荣荣说着收起了电子烟，语气十分轻蔑。

“你这算私报公仇吧？”正在观察的冯时青倒是不忘参与对话。

“我这算推广新技术，周教授投靠我们这几年把这人体改造技术完善了不少。你可别告诉我你心里不想，又是强暴又是囚禁地你不就为要个人给你玩儿么？你这玩具多个功能你不乐意？”罗荣荣也没回这算不算报仇，对着AZ说了一通现在这人造子宫技术又有了那些突破，不处理秘书的精神问题又有那些好处，她这话说的理所当然，听得边上的AZ感到一阵麻烦，心下想到长期控制一个人又要手术便觉得繁琐。

她提的那些AZ也清楚，确实是不处理要来的方便，“你这思路简直是军阀作风，小心被人弹劾。我想是一回事，这人身体允不允许又是另一回事，要是人工器官彻底拖垮他身体，这还得倒贴医疗费”AZ揉了揉太阳穴。

“就你这么玩儿，他身体迟早得垮，你这早都开始倒贴医疗费了，之后这点算什么。”罗荣荣又吸了口烟，觉得AZ这种矛盾做法十分好笑，烟雾随着她的暗笑从鼻子中溢出。

边上的冯时青依旧趴着窗子看了很久，她眉心皱了皱对着AZ讲：“我进去接触一下，可能是装的”说着就要AZ给她开门。

“既然是装的，那现在咱就给带回去关起来，先审他个十天半个月看看有没有什么之前还没有掌握的集权政府机密；再安排个手术让你带回去，完美啊！ 啧啧啧”罗荣荣大笑着拦过AZ的肩膀，浓郁的甘草味熏得AZ一阵眩晕。从窗外看去，里头的冯时青正试图靠近那位在地上团成一团的人。

秘书看见冯时青进去，就像是家猫看见陌生一样往后缩了缩。身子蜷缩在毯子里怯生生地看着冯时青。

“你还别说，这装的真像诶，以前咱隔壁公寓内猫就这样，见了生人也不跑，就搁角落缩着”罗荣荣见这番景象还颇觉稀奇，凑在窗前说笑着。AZ竟然是感到了一丝世事无常，因缘之下仇人相遇，从前差点被害的一个现如今威震一方，而另一个却窝在地上装猫。

冯时青进展地不错，她已经用手摸上了毯子，像摸猫一样顺着秘书的后背，秘书也像真猫一样发出呼噜声。看到这儿，罗荣荣在外头乐了“他这装什么不好怎么非要装猫啊？装个乌龟还简单点，脑袋一缩就自闭了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”她的情绪中夹杂了某种大仇得报的快意。

“害，乌龟得冬眠，冬眠多难演。周教授投靠你们确实在我意料之外”AZ在一边也笑了，还叹了口气。

“他有一学生做太空远航休眠技术的研究，被集权政府盯上后就下落不明了。就这么对待科学家，这不投敌才怪。他倒是想的很开，觉得一个性别长期被另一个压迫时间一长迟早反噬，那不如他亲手促成这种扭转。他开发的新款男性人工孕囊挺不错，培育的孩子比传统女性怀孕生长的还要好很多，同时还可以避免基因缺陷和遗传病。说真的你考虑一下啊！”罗荣荣边窥视着玻璃窗内的情况边和AZ科普进展，说到结尾兴奋处还用手背弹了一下AZ肩膀。

AZ其实十分理解罗荣荣的这种状态，她就像很多被压迫者一样，看见曾经的统治阶级受辱就会产生一种扭曲的舒适感。当然，她之前说的每一句话也都戳在AZ心窝里，谁不想看可爱猫咪给自己生一堆小猫猫呢？


	12. 记者与猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这装还真的是装的，但是呢也不能说他完全正常。”

冯时青过了仨小时才出来，她冲着监视器点头让AZ给她开门。罗荣荣在一边盯另一个角度，她看见秘书挨着落地玻璃团成一个圆睡在房间角落，似乎睡得很香，还拿脑袋蹭了蹭毯子。AZ通过语音系统给冯时青指路，让她自己走到她俩在的工作区。人刚进来AZ就给扔过去一袋樱桃味气泡水，冯时青一口气喝吸完整袋后打了个嗝，她说：“这装还真的是装的，但是呢也不能说他完全正常。”

罗荣荣在一边哼了一下，显得尤为轻蔑。

“嗐，那还有必要用药么？”AZ打了个哈欠

“首先你要明确用药的目的，一般都是通过治疗和引导让患者恢复相对正常的工作生活。但是他现在没工作，和你过生活本来也不太正常”冯时青说着就自己找了个椅子坐。

“这个相对正常是相对我么？他要装动物我有点累，能不能让他放弃这个想法啊？”AZ感到十分无奈

罗荣荣坐在一片烟雾中接了一句“他要是正常那就成祸害了，你还是省省吧，我看他挺乐意做猫”说着她又吸了一口甘草味电子烟，口鼻处冒出甘草味烟雾萦绕在她周围。

“嘿，确实他自己特别乐意，他现在的状态就是对人充满了失望，他自己也不想做人，所以他装猫。哦对，这是特情局其他部门的人员安排你看一下，还有这些是六处候组员候选人，你挑一下，如果你有其他人选也都可以。”冯时青捏着汽水袋子在玩儿，又把自己手里的屏幕投影到AZ的大设备里，工作区巨大的全息屏幕上瞬间多出数十个文档。

AZ大致浏览了一下内容，有一些部门负责人是以前Q组织的骨干，还有一些是反抗组织军方的人员。“咦？怎么没有H7？”

“哎，年初做任务去世了。”一提这个冯时青扶着额头，AZ在一边看不清楚她表情，倒是言语间满是遗憾。

“行，我这几天看看，我新身份还要做一个。”AZ试图转移话题。

“新身份局里给你安排，你要是有偏好的化名尽快发给我就成。”冯时青托着脑袋在一边，给自己的备忘录里输入了一条新事项：安排化名。

三人又聊了聊之后的具体工作安排和时局。太空设施目前已经全部被反抗组织控制并且维持正常运转和维护，局里还有几位高层住在近地轨道的太空城里，AZ在还没搬回地球之前可以先开飞船到城市，再转乘局里的飞行器上班。

送走二人时经过休闲厅，罗荣荣往选悬窗里看了一眼，秘书已经醒了，两双眼睛对视了一下。二人都没有把表情写在脸上，也不想让对方从自己眼神中看出什么，仿佛都望着一潭死水。

v随着舱门关闭，对接口断开，AZ左右转了几圈活动了下脊椎，就进了休闲厅。秘书正背对着玻璃发呆，透过玻璃可以看到罗荣荣回去的舰队群。AZ走上前摸了一把秘书身上毛绒绒的毯子，也顺势坐在地上看着窗外，舰队正离开废弃卫星区域缓缓往蓝色星球的方向移动。

“上次见到她还是个记者，她想开枪打死我，不过当时她被边上的杨博拉了一把，子弹才没有打中”秘书在边上说话了。

“我还以为猫只会喵喵叫，你也不想想她为什么要打死你。”这话把AZ给整笑了。

“她和杨博当时的行为已经触到了红线，不处理她们会对社会稳定构成威胁。”他往毯子里缩了缩。

“这么说那你不可能喊冤，毕竟你先动手的。”真是好一朵白莲花，允许他搞别还不允许别搞他了，AZ心中感叹着。

“也不是，她们反政府还有理了？当初地方上哪一个没有那种情况？她们偏就盯着我？”多年过去秘书还对这件事十分不满

“杨博他什么情况我不知道，罗荣荣是真第一次做调查，刚好是你那儿。当时她用的什么理？”AZ把秘书往身边揽了揽。

“她夜里擅闯政府高层会议，拿枪指着我说什么‘国家从来不是个人所有，也不是一小群人所能控制的’还说什么‘集权政府觉得自己拥有这片土地可以为所欲为，其实只是代为保管而已，如果保管不好自然会被老天没收’，她当时认为集权政府的衰败已经无法挽回，但由于制度稳定度高等因素政府并没有完全奔溃，所以她要打死我，激起一些波澜，为社会的更迭做点贡献。”秘书靠在AZ怀里，用零碎的语言拼凑往事。

“那你觉得她说的对么？”AZ问

秘书把脸埋入AZ肩膀上，蹭了半天也没说人话，AZ又问了一遍，他说：

“喵。”


	13. 有名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AZ有身份信息了

AZ和冯时青合计了好几天才想出自己的名字，一张生物信息卡被投影在半空中上面印着AZ的照片，照片右侧的姓名一栏上写着“终皑”，要不她自己从今往后叫这个名儿，她可能都不会知道“终”也是个姓。终皑挥了挥手关掉了漂浮着的身份卡，摸了一把身边蜷缩着的人，转业的这几天特勤局事情比较多，她没日没夜的在基地里办公，秘书的状况也是时好时坏，大部分时间还是像个猫一样，终皑顾不上他的时候他就一个人对着窗外的废弃卫星发呆。

感受到身上的动静，秘书翻了个身坐了起来，他看着终皑学了声猫叫，回头蹭她的手。终皑把人拎起来放在了自己腿上，秘书身形其实不小，这么大一个人缩在终皑腿上显得有些局促，终皑伸出双手捧着他的脸，又把自己的脸凑到他眼前问：“你除了一直装猫以外还有什么其他打算么？”

“喵喵喵”一提到这种严肃话题秘书又不说人话。

终皑两只手捏住他的脸往外扯，心中十分郁闷。自己虽然觉得玩弄他人挺有趣，但是长期控制他人对于自己一个前独行杀手来说还是有些劳累。“这不集权政府还没完呢么？！咪咪啊你咋就这么放弃抵抗呀？”由于秘书经常不说人话，终皑对他说话的语气有些时候也变得像在对猫说话。秘书顺势往前倒，把脸埋在她颈窝里蹭啊蹭，如同一只为了不离开主人而撒娇的猫。要不是他长得是个人样，终皑觉得自己也会产生他是只猫的错觉。看他还是这幅样子终皑也没什么办法，环住这只假猫在沙发上坐了会儿就抱着他往房间走去。

第二天早上起来，终皑急着去上班，她在房间里给假猫留了两个果冻，把猫反锁在屋子里就开着飞行器去G城了。

G城是众多太空城中的一座，和其他太空城市一样位于近地轨道上，与地球之间由数架太空电梯相连。本来冯时青想占用一座太空电梯让终皑和外勤处负责人上下班，结果在决议会的时候被一致驳回，理由是浪费资源。毕竟在反抗军势力范围内的城市相对繁华，城际之间交通十分拥挤，不能因为特情局的特殊性就让交通更加拥挤。不过委员会还是很大方地拨了一些艘飞船给局里供人员通勤，终皑先安顿好自己的飞行器，送进了局里和其他机构合用的机库。才在G城核心枢纽处开始寻找，数层停机层排列在建筑中心，每层横向停机点连接着款式不一的飞船，有些空位亮着绿灯代表着飞船已经离港，有些没有亮灯的空位代表着这个位置开着隐形模式。终皑穿过停机层中间的商铺区才找到停靠地点，输入密码后隐形保护罩解锁，一艘新式飞船出现在停靠接口上，机身上还印着编号和特勤局标志。

“嘿！ 终皑吗！？”听到有人叫自己，她四处张望了一下却没见到人。

“往下看往下看！我在这儿！”那人又说

往下方看去，一个男人在下层停机层中间的冰淇淋摊边上喊着，终皑冲着下面人挥了挥手，那人按了一下手中的屏幕，他脚下的电磁反重力平板就把他送到了上面。这种装置在太空城上班族之间非常流行，长的有点类似地球上的滑板车。反重力装置终端与太空城重力系统相连，使用者可以在一定范围内改变周身重力环境，让整个人飘起来，这样一来可以大大减少行进距离，比如在这种情况下人就不需要再多绕路找电梯。

那人手里还拿着吃了一半的冰沙整个人“浮”到了终皑眼前。

“外勤处林处吗？”终皑见过这人的照片

“叫我林建世就行”那人伸出手来，终皑和他握了握手。二人寒暄了一阵，林建世一口干完了冰沙，二人走进驾驶舱准备起飞。

林建世从前是反抗军那边的人，调到新机构负责外勤工作。

“你怎么想到来特勤局啊？”随着飞船接到指挥塔起航指令，飞船缓缓驶出太空城，终皑随口问了一句。

“唉，我这人太耿直了，不适合搞战略”林建世呵呵笑着。

“嘶，你还真挺直接”终皑说着调了一下仪表数据。

“那是，我可搞不过那些研究策略的，哈哈哈哈”

二人就这么说笑着，终皑还了解到林建世的老婆是科研人员，有新实验在真空环境做，所以他们目前暂住太空城。二十分钟后，飞船顺利降落在特勤局机场，二人分别到自己部门开了个小会，又去会议厅开全局集体会议。

休会间隙，林建世坐在一边和科学家对象视频，他把自己新制服的肩章凑到屏幕前，女科家把真空实验室里的麦穗放到了全息镜头下，整颗麦穗的根部像蒲公英一样散开，完整又虚无的飘在了林建世手上。

在一边的终皑感到有些乏味，打开了基地里监控，果冻已经少了一个，他裹着毯子侧躺在床尾，怀里抱像是抱了个什么东西，终皑切换了个镜头一看，结果发现是自己睡觉的枕头。

委员会中央办公处今天也有很多会议，罗荣荣开完战略讨论会后和几位同僚闲聊，她依然冒着甘草味的烟气。新机构的各项信息已经同步到了系统里，同僚们带着有几分猎奇地心态纷纷打开后勤文件偷看特勤局的武器装备，她倒是点开了六处负责人信息，在终皑配偶姓名那一栏她看到“终觅邈”这个名字。‘mi miao 喵？’她默念着。

过了一会儿，她对同僚们说：“妙啊！”


	14. 下班时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疲惫到家（基地）

上了一段时间班之后，终皑感到了某种极度不适。她作为一个长期自己接单的单干户一向独来独往惯了，突然之间到了一个人际关系相对复杂的地方她感到浑身难受。要是她是个普通螺丝钉还好，可她偏偏不是，很多她之前自己干时不是问题的问题现在全变成了问题。而且机构刚刚开始运行，案子多，行政事务更多。来回这么几天，她身心俱疲。

回到太空基地，她直接摊在地上躺着，金属制的地板让她清醒。由于实在是过于劳累，她调整了基地内部的重力设定，让自己飘了起来。身体在无重力环境下得到了充分伸展，她自己吃了点东西才想起来自己还控制了一大活人在基地里。恢复重力设定之后她才去给秘书开门，给人扔了个果冻，她又摊在了地毯上。

“刚刚地毯飘起来了”在一边吃果冻的秘书说，这一段时间终皑光顾着忙了没折腾他，他气色看上去好了很多，身体机能也在逐渐恢复。

“嗯，我调的”终皑在一边气若游丝，“你要是想杀我解恨，现在是最好的时机”她又补充着。

“咪咪才不会伤害饲主。”秘书丢下吃了一半的果冻，居然跪在地上爬向终皑。看见他这个行为终皑一愣，还没等她反应过来秘书就已经爬到了她手边，蹭着她的手背。终皑观察着他的表情，这人脸上居然还带着一丝享受，趴在地上的男人十分满足的在在她手边卧倒。她做专业杀手多年，接的单子数不胜数，自诩早已看透人性与世间，直到当时秘书的那句“可是我想做猫”让她彻底困惑了。不做人的人她见过很多，所谓没有人性的她见过不少，也杀了不少，可这直接放弃人性的她也就只见过这么一位。当然，秘书好像不愿意终皑用“位”这个指代人的字来指代他，终皑有一天试图通过对他的尊重来让他重新获得做人的希望，称他为“这位先生”，结果气得秘书拒绝再和终皑说人话，不管她说什么都用“喵喵喵”回应。最后终皑只能像对真猫一样对他，这才慢慢地又开始说人话。

秘书蜷缩着轻靠在终皑身边，一个直挺挺的人和一个缩成一团的人就这么在地板上躺着。终皑闭着眼休息，边上的秘书陪她靠了一会儿后又回去继续吃果冻。秘书觉得自己可能真的有病，一开始被终皑控制住确实是想反抗没错，看见罗荣荣来心里的恨也没少有，可是每次自己一靠近终皑就想做猫这也是事实。他甚至觉得终皑在家办公的那段时间是他活着以来最快乐的时候，没有人类世界的互相压迫，也没有离开饲主的不安。终皑就在隔壁办公，自己缩在一边等她又是那么地安定。不过后来终皑去局里办公以后他有些时候也会不开心，特别是这几天她加班没个准点，一直等不回来，自己甚至还会把耳朵贴在门上，妄图透过隔音墙听到飞船对接的声音。

秘书快把果冻吃完的时候终皑才缓过来，站在一边看着他吃。终皑气场很强，秘书能很明确地感觉到。每次感到这种难以名状的压迫时秘书都会感到舒适，仿佛自己被某种物质束缚包裹，让他感到十分安全。他吃完果冻后，跪在终皑腿边，用那种纯良的猫猫眼神盯着她。

“你真的奇怪，以前别人看我这样都以为我要杀人。”终皑摸着他的脑袋，他的发质非常细软，但十分浓密，颜色不深还泛着些灰色。他没有说话，抬高下巴上身扑在终皑腿上，蹭着她裤子上的布料。终皑叹了口气，捞起地板上的人就往卧室走去。有什么办法呢，是自己让他的身体变得想被操弄，又没得后悔，唉。


	15. 沉沦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这精神病他可不想被治好，永远都不想。

秘书上半身埋在床上的绒毯里，下半身跪在床边，金属地板传来的冰凉让小腿一阵冰凉，白皙的皮肤上激起一片小疙瘩。终皑的手指在他后穴里捣弄着，她现在已经对秘书的敏感点十分熟悉，果然不过一会儿秘书身前器官的前端已经稀稀拉拉吐出了液体，毯子里传出一阵猫叫，声音很轻，像是小奶猫在咳嗽。

刚刚控制他那会儿，终皑只顾着自己的发泄，却不知道自己的行为让秘书的身体变得极为敏感，持续的玩弄又让他从痛苦走向沉迷。终皑又加了一根手指，秘书的屁股抬了抬，对终皑的举动做出了回应。秘书从前并不知道男女之间还能这么玩，最早终皑对他这么做他只当这是自由派杀手对于集权拥护者的羞辱。没想到次数多了，被干的久了，秘书逐渐感受到了这种奇异的快感，既是有了体悟，自然就会开始对终皑的举动有所回应。终皑听着毯子里传来的声音一声比一声软，她手指轻轻往上一扣刺激了秘书的G点，也许是刺激地有些突然，猫叫突然停了，取而代之的是一阵吸气，而秘书的腿间已是淅淅沥沥的一片粘稠。

终皑让他维持着跪姿歇着，自己又趁着这个时间带好了器具。翻过他的身体让他仰躺着，架起他的两条腿就直接进入了他的身体。突然袭来的强烈刺激让秘书往后弓，终皑抓着他的腰不让他乱动继续动作着。刺激来的突然，他的身体并没有准备好接纳更大的异物，眼泪控制不住的往下淌划过脸颊打湿了他的耳朵。直到终皑进出了好几次之后，快感才开始逐渐回升，他哼哼着揽住终皑的脖子，随着她的动作起伏。二人做到后面他边哭边喵喵叫着，在沉沦中忘却自我，仿佛那个一丝不苟做事细致的集权政府核心秘书已经远去，一只灰色的猫猫蹲在原地望着他的背影，用猫言猫语向他道别。

他被操的有些失去意识，眼睛失去焦距还略微往上翻着。终皑解开了器具的绑带，巨大的异物依然滞留在秘书体内。终皑搂着他缓了一会儿，就抱着他去了洗漱间。当终皑用手探到他后穴试图拿出穴内的人造物时，满身泡泡的他问“可以不拿出来吗？”

“不行，你会生病的”终皑拒绝了他，继续着手上的动作，洗干净后又把他像真猫一样裹起来丢在床上。

他单独在床上等着终皑，过了很久终皑才自己收拾好出来，她没有像往常一样直接躺在一边睡觉，倒是手里多了一个东西。终皑径直走到他那侧的床边，往那个长条形物品上涂了一些凝胶，从被子里扒拉出他的腿，掐着他脚腕就把那个异物放进了他的后穴。“不是不想拿出来么？那就含着这个睡觉好了”终皑说。

她在另一侧的床上躺下，把他圈在怀里问：“你在地球上养过猫吗？”

“没。。。没有”他没想到终皑会这么问，说的有些结巴。

“那你装的还这么像”她说着亲了一口秘书的脖子，一整酥麻从秘书后穴传来，后穴的人造物开始剧烈震动，手足无措的秘书本能地往终皑怀里钻。终皑看到他这个反应感到了一些满足在，并没有拒绝他的动作，还抬手捏住了他的乳头。

秘书缩在终皑怀里不敢有多余的动作，也不敢发出声音。终皑看他这幅样子便玩他乳头玩的越发起劲，后穴的震动不间断地变化模式，前胸还在被终皑揉捏着，过不多久声音断断续续的从他喉咙里漏出，像是猫猫在哭。

和秘书的这种非常规做爱似乎让终皑放松了很多，积累好几天的疲惫在这一个晚上消失了。恢复精力的她似乎眼神都在夜间模式的照明下变亮了“你再叫一声我们就歇”终皑调笑着说。

他哼哼唧唧了半天才又发出一声猫叫，整个人裹在被子里，他不想让终皑看见他的脸，这种害羞的情绪是他从未体验过的，这种状态狼狈中带着幸福，如果这是因为生病才会这样，那这精神病他可不想被治好，永远都不想。


End file.
